Oath to the Future
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: How could one day alter the lives of so many? How could one vile act strip away everything that he held so dear? Athrun's view of the war. Contains Athrun x Lacus.


Oath to the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or its characters, these words however are my own.

Author's Note: I'm a massive fan Athrun x Lacus so I decided to write this little ficlet as a tribute to them. The fic itself is still in the early stages but I just thought I would get this part fleshed out before I work on the other chapters. Not to fussy on the ending, but I'll fix that soon enough. I hope you enjoy!

--

…_Mother _

_How could one day alter the lives of so many? How could one vile act strip away everything that he held so dear? The Naturals, with their ill-bred minds and their controlling nature had managed to shatter so many lives – and not just those of the dead either. People of all ages, men, women, children – the families of the deceased all cried out for one thing "Justice". _

_The flames of hatred had been set, fuelled by despair and grief. It seemed that this burning inferno could be satisfied by one thing only…war._

"Haro!"

Something had to be done with this pink menace of death, this infuriating ball of doom, this…

"Damn you!"

…small mechanical toy that had ever so pleasantly cursed at him. It seemed that his mechanical genius could very well be his undoing.

"Come back here Mr. Pink!" But then again that small trinket brought her so much joy that he couldn't help but smile.

"Will you be staying for supper tonight Athrun?" came the inquisitive question of a fair skinned girl who cradled her "Mr. Pink" so dear in her arms. The small toy flapped its appendage ears and crowed its name innocently. It was oblivious to the fact that it had just knocked down one pitcher of water, four books, a potted plant…

"Not tonight Lacus" the young Mr. Zala looked up from tightening the last bolt on Okapi, a small dog type robot, with creased eyebrows…it seemed he always had an excuse these days.

Tensions were brewing between the Earth Alliance and PLANT, it would only be a matter of time before the thin thread of peace was severed and the monster of hatred was let loose...and what would become of his world then?

"Oh that's alright, I understand" Lacus' words were soft, no hint of disappointment or sadness was held in her voice as she cooed at the now bouncing Okapi. Folding her hands into her white dress she asked "We will meet again won't we Athrun?"

It was an echo of the words he had heard a lifetime ago.

Athrun's lips turned up at both ends, forming a small smile as he responded just as he had before "Yes Lacus, of course we will"

He got up from the ground and brushed off his pant legs. It wouldn't do well if he showed up at home with grass still seeded into his pants as if they were about to sprout flowers at any moment. Gathering his tools the young teenager inhaled deeply as his wrench was passed to him, his green eyes travelled upwards to see Lacus smile at him.

"I look forward to seeing you again Athrun. Thank you for fixing Okapi" she told him and as if in agreement the robot made a grinding chirp at them "Maybe next time Haro won't be so naughty"

Athrun sighed but retained a smile when Lacus laughed, she touched his hand lightly as she placed the wrench into his tool box, he shivered and turned to leave down the winding drive of the Clyne mansion.

"See you next time Lacus" he told her as they arrived at the end. She nodded and closed the gate behind him and he listened as it gave it's familiar metallic clang.

His family retainer, Alfred, was there and he acknowledged the boy with a smile as he opened the door to the Bentley while Athrun climbed in."Did you have a nice visit at the Clyne residence?" he questioned as he slipped into the drivers seat and shut the door.

Athrun nodded "I guess so" he didn't like to talk about his time with Lacus, or rather, it was that he didn't know _how _to talk about his time with Lacus. The Coordinator world seen them as a 'bright hope for the future' but they were just kids weren't they? He sighed and settled back into his seat.

He felt the rumble of the fancy car beneath him and his eyes travelled to the rear-view mirror where he caught a glimpse of Lacus who was still standing just within the gate's boundries, smiling with the same kind smile she always had, although this time the expression didn't quite reach her blue eyes. They were almost one in the same, she the Songtress of Hope and he the Prince of Zaft, the pressures weren't quite the same but they were there. The constant need and drive to uphold their family name. As the gravel beneath the tires crunched as they drove away Athrun wondered if they really could do it, please the parents and the world, or would all of this planning be in vain.

He kept his eyes connected to Lacus' and wondered if they really could do it all. And he wondered what that 'plan' meant for them along the way…


End file.
